The Jungle Book (2016 film)
''The Jungle Book ''is a 2016 American adventure film directed by Jon Favreau. The film is based on Rudyard Kipling's book of the same name, and is a live-action reimagining of Walt Disney's 1967 animated film of the same name. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Sudios Motion Pictures. The film was released on April 15, 2016. A sequel is in development. Plot Mowgli is a human boy raised in the jungle by Indian wolf Raksha and her pack, led by Akela. Mowgli is trained by the panther Bagheera to learn the ways of the wolves, but Mowgli faces challenges due to being human. During the dry season, the tiger Shere Khan returns to the jungle and, upon discovering Mowgli, vows to kill him once the Water Truce ends. Bagheera resolves to take Mowgli to the human village, but the two are attacked by Shere Khan. Mowgli escapes, and a furious Shere Khan confronts the wolf pack and kills Akela, taking control of the pack until Mowgli returns. Meanwhile, Mowgli encounters the Indian python Kaa, who shows him a vision of his father being killed by Shere Khan. Mowgli is rescued by the sloth bear Baloo, and the two form a partnership. Bagheera arrives to fetch Mowgli, and the three resolve to sleep, to which they will then resolve their discussion. Baloo, prompted by Bagheera, tells Mowgli that they were never friends, hoping that this will encourage him to go to the human village. However, Mowgli is abducted by monkeys and taken to the Gigantopithecus, King Louie, who tries to force Mowgli to reveal how acquire fire, planning to take over the jungle. Mowgli, with help from Bagheera and Baloo, escape, but not before Louie reveals that Shere Khan killed Akela. Mowgli resolves to challenge Shere Khan, and steals fire from the human village before arriving at the submerged Peace Rock. The other animals arrive, including Shere Khan, but Mowgli throws the torch into the lake, unwilling to endanger the other animals. Bagheera, Baloo and the wolf pack aid Mowgli in fighting Shere Khan, with the battle culminating in Shere Khan cornering Mowgli on a tree. Mowgli lures Shere Khan onto a dying branch and swings to safety, leaving Shere Khan to plummet off the branch and perish in the fires below. The Indian elephants then extinguish the fire. In the aftermath, Raksha becomes the new alpha of the wolf pack. Mowgli decides to use his skills for his own use, and remains in the jungle, alongside Bagheera and Baloo. Cast *Neel Sethi as Mowgli. *Bill Murray as Baloo. *Ben Kingsley as Bagheera. *Idris Elba as Shere Khan. *Lupita Nyong'o as Raksha. *Scarlett Johansson as Kaa. *Giancarlo Esposito as Akela. *Christopher Walken as King Louie. Gallery The Jungle Book 2016 movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Live-action films Category:Remakes Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:2016 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s films